Desert Dust
by BatteryDiamond
Summary: Battery Diamond is in captivity of the Fabulous Killjoys. But when her feelings for Kobra Kid are intensified, is it really just a fling? or Something more?
1. Chapter 1

"Is this really necessary?" Battery Diamond spat on the ground at Fun Ghoul's feet, yanking the handcuffs that held her prisoner to the bed.

"Diamond, Honey, of course it is!" He laughed and winked at her. She yanked the chain one more time, kicking out at him as he walked toward the door.

"Fuck you! Fuck all of you! Goddammit! At least let me walk around, you bastard!" she yelled angrily. She sighed and blew her bangs out of her eyesight. Her mind wandered to the day she'd been caught. She was about to make a run into Battery City, and was stowing her motorcycle in a cave on the north aide of Zone 4. Just as she crept out, she was tripped and immeadiately held close to a very warm, firm body. She wriggled futilely, flinging her elbows back, hoping to find purchase.

"Shh!" a voice scolded, "Just chill for a sec. Look." He pointed towards the left side of the mouth of the cave. Battery watched as 6 Dracs got out of a white BL/ind van. Her eyes widedned in fear as they walked to her bike, examining it carefully. _Those bastards!_ Her conscience screamed. SHe kicked and thrashed around after they left, her precious motorcycle being stolen by some filthy Drac. The man spun her around and looked her in the face.

"My name is Fun Ghoul. You're 3rd on Korse's most wanted list. You're gonna have to stay with us a while." He grinned slyly, slipping the handcuffs on her thin wrists, kissing her cheek quickly.

"Get. Off. Me." She grunted, thrusting her shoulder back.

"You need to chill, there, feisty. We're here to help. We're the good guys," He laughed.

"My ass!" Battery snapped.

"Well, it is pretty nice. Very squishy," He commented, pinching her butt for effect.

"Paws off, dickhead." She spat.

"Ooo, Battery Diamond's got some _claws!_" He remarked.

"I will use them if you touch me one more time, _Fun Ghoul._" She said loudly as they walked toward the tricked out Trans AM.

"This is bullshit," Battery muttered. A blonde haired man smiled at her from the back, patting the seat between them. She flopped down on the seat, and Fun Ghoul threw her rucksack between her feet on the floor. He then sat to her left, a careful gloved hand on her thigh, squeezing it every so often. When they arrived, the blonde guy took her hand and lead her out of the car. He turned to face her and said promptly,

"Kobra Kid. You're Battery Diamond, I'm guessing."

"Uhh, yeah. Am I in trouble?" She asked cautiously.

"Far from it, my dear. Far from it." And with that, he slid an arm around her waist and led her inside.

"B! Dinnerrrrrrr time!" Fun Ghoul burst through the door and did a little dance, jolting Battery Diamond back to here, to now. She looked up at him and laughed.

"What's up, buttercup?" He giggled and uncuffed her from the bed, but held her arm in his left hand- for good measure. Fun Ghoul led her to the kitchen, (or what was left of it) and grabbed a beer from the icebox. He held it our to her, and she took it greatfully, popping the top and sipping the lukewarm fizz. She smiled sheepishly as a little drop dripped down her chest, glistening in the evening desert heat. Kobra Kid walked in and licked it off her collar bone, and then slung his arm around her shoulder.

"You're treating our little kitten with care, right, Fun Ghoul?" He asked, blowing a bubble with his gum.

"With utmost care, double K." Fun replied, a smile dancing on his lips. B hadn't formally met Party Poison of Jet Star yet, but was comfortable around Fun and Kobra. Kobra offered her a seat on his lap, which she declined. She flung herself down on the seat next to him, kicking her feet up on the table. Tiny grains of sand fell from her boots as she did so.

"Feet _off_ the table, B." Party Poison chided, flicking hair out of his face as he walked over.

"Make me," she spat casually to the side. Party Poson forcefully shoved her feet to the right, so they fell off the table. Battery's eyes narrowed in resent.

"Dick." she mumbled. Party Poison simply winked at her and stuck out his tongue.

"Where's Jet?" Poison asked, directing the inquiry at his brother.

"Err, I dunno. I think he's downstairs, playing some tunes. LIstening to the radio." He chuckled.

"Oh, well. Someone needs to go get him. Nose goes!" His index flew to his nose, followed by Kobra Kid and Battery Diamond. Fun Ghoul's eyes widened.

"Mutiny! You assholes! I was deep in thought!" He croaked. They laughed while Fun got up from his chair all dramatic-like. He ran his hands through his hair, rolling his eyes and sighing.

"_Fine._" So Fun Ghoul went downstairs, mumbling as he went. Battery Diamond wandered over to the ratty couch and floped onto it. Kobra came and sat next to her. She leaned her head on his head affectionately.

"I'm sleepy." She murmured

"I know, hun. We're working on finding a steady, safe hideout. Then you can really rest. We're on the run for now, babe." He rested his cheek on her head. She closed her eyes wishing for a monogamous relationship again. _I've been a sex kitten for a loooooooong time._ she thought. Kobra Kid lifted his head and looked at her. He smiled, kissed her nose, and scootched to the edge of the couch, beckoning her forward. She crawled up next to him and presently fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Battery's eyes fluttered open and felt the breath of Kobra Kid, warm and constant, on her face. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck, sighing contently.

"Hey." Kobra mumbled.

"Hey yourself." she smiled at him, "where's everyone else?"

"Umm, out scouting, I thinhk." he replied.

"So we're uh, alone?" Battery asked quietly.

"I guess..." he trailed off. She looked up at him, a smile spreading across her tanned face.

"I'm in the mood for a good bang. How about yourself? Something to loosen the, uh, tension?" She winked at him seductively and licked her lips. Kobra's eyebrows knitted together, depicting confusion.

"I...yeah. Um. Yeah." A smile broke across his face. His hand was beneath her chin then, tilting her head upward. Then his lips crushed against hers. Kobra was gentle. His kisses were _soft_. His hand enclosed Battery's, making her feel almost safe. She had always lived dangerously. Especially when she was running with Blasta Hydrogen and Cellophane Monster. Kobra Kid pressed his hands against the small of her back, a gragileness she wasn't accostomed to. Usually it was a "wham bam thank you, ma'am" ordeal. She didn't let her feelings into the mix; being hurt wasn't in her adgenda. Battery breathed into Kobra's mouth, his arms wrapping around her waist. He smiled at her eagerness, and his brown eyes twinkled, becoming more pronounced. Her body tensed against his; every muscle suddenly still. Kobra focused on her lips and whispered,

"Tell me when to stop..."

When Battery's lips were brushed by his, she knew that she liked Kobra Kid more than she should. She rolled her sticky sweaty shirt up over her head. Kobra immediately brought his mouth to her collarbone, sucking it lightly. Her breath caught in her throat, ad her eyes shut for a moment, suspending the memory in her mind. She pushed her pants down, exposing her hipbones and her pink/purple underpants. Battery reached down to unbutton his pants, but stopped when Kobra muttered,

"Woah, slow down there, kitten. Take it easy. I'm not ogoing anywhere."

Battery Diamond felt his smile on her neck, the way his cheeks broadened as he grinned. He blew cool air down her chest, giving her instant gooseflesh. _This is nice, _B thought.

"HELL-_O_ AWKWARD!" Fun Ghoul yelled as his eyes screwed shut in laughter. Battery's head snapped up from the couch simultaneously with Kobra's.

"Shit," she mumbled, "ummm." Fun was still in hysterics, causing mortification on Kobra and Battery's account. Fun Ghoul giggled once more and said,

"Well, put some clothes on, dummy! I won't tell Poison." Kobra stuttered and blinked a few times, attemtping to regain his compossure. He quickly pulled his shirt on, and re-buttoned his pants, whilst Battery Diamond fastened her bra and slipped back into her shirt and shorts.

"Nice undies, B." Fun Ghoul winked.

"Oh, shut up! You know you'd like them better on the floor." She yelled. Kobralooked over at her and laughed, his lips grazing her forehead in a wayward display of affection. He ran his fingers through his blone hair, sighing contently. Battery Diamond could practically taste the sense of camraderie between all the boys. And she was a part of that now. A patch in the blanket of rebellion.


	3. Chapter 3

When Party Poison and Jet Star arrived, they all sat down at the crumbling dining room table to discuss relocation plans.

"There's a diner here in Zone 3 that looks okay, I checked it out today. I mean, it's close enought o Battery City, but not too close." Jet Star informed.

"Well, yeah. But that could still be too obvious. Dracs look at stuff like that." Party Poison countered.

"Did anyone check Zone 2?" Battery asked, "My friend Blasta Hydrogen and I hid out there a few times. They have some really nice caves up there. They're not like, five star hotels or anything, but they're useful." Party Poison's eyebrows furrowed together, considering this.

"How big are they? Are they like, warm?" He raised one eyebrow, his finger on his bottom lip.

"Yeah, I guess. If we sleep relatiely close together, it won't be as cold. They're warm enough, though. We'll just need a few blankets."

"I see." Poison went silent again, working out a plan in his head. "can you and Kobra check it out tomorrow morning? Us three have some uh, busniess to attend to." Fun Ghould snorted at this.

"Mhmm. There won't be any _bondage _involved, will there?" She asked suspiciously.

"Not if you don't ask for it!" Kobra piped in with a wink. He smiled broadly at her, and she laughed.

"If you're on your best behaviour." Poison answered with a wink. Battery just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm going to bed. G'night, boys! I'll be in the bedroom. Probably not sleeping..." she didn't bother to finish her sentence. A chorus of "okay"s and "goodnight"s resounded from the table. She stood up and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her and lying down on the creaky bed. She covered herself with her green army jacket and kicked off her boots. Her eyes beandered around the room and she thought to herself,_ I think I really like Kobra Kid. I mean, more than a fuck buddy. _She yawned. The doorknob turned silently, and Kobra's sillhouette appeared in the doorframe. He walked over and layed beside her on the bed, pushing the stray hair from her face and kissing her forehead.

"Hi." She whispered, smiling through the darkness.

"Hi," he replied.

"Can I help you?"

"Nope. Just wanted to cuddle. I like you, B. You know that, right? And I'm sorry you have to be locked up like this." She could tell he was wearing a sympathetic expression.

"I...I like you too." Battery Diamond bit her lip hard. Kobra scooted closer and layed on his back, an open invitation for her to place her heaed there. So she did, tracing the folds in his T shirt curiously. His arm was around her then, his fingers lightly drifting like butterfly kisses on the skin of her elbow.

"Have you ever been to the way far out zones? Like, to the Other Ocean?" She asked softly.

"Nope. Have you?"

"Well, no. Maybe we could go sometime."

"Well, Poison doesn't really like swi-"

"Just us, I mean."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"That would be wonderful, B. I'll ask him tomorrow before we leave."

"Can we finish having sex now, please?"

"Y-yeah. I'd like that." _That felt weird. I've never had to ask before. _She thought. Kobra Kid removed his shirt and jacket, dropping them to the floor and exposing his chest. He brushed his lips across Battery's, breathing into her mouth. He pulled away a fration of an inch, just enough to tease Battery. She whipped her shorts off and then her underpants. Kobra rested a fragile hand on her hip. B loved that about Kobra: he was gentle and he took his time. He was... polite. She kissed him aggressively, yearning for the friction of their hips; the mixing of bone frames. Her hand was at the back of his neck, fingers casually placed. Kobra's right hand wandered up her cropped T shirt and unhooked her bra expertly. She slid the shirt up over her head, sitting up. Then came her bra, and to the floor they went. Now she was totally naked- no holds barred. This was it. She only had a nanosecond to be insecure, because Kobra comforted her immediately.

"B, you are so goddamn beatuiful. I want you so much." And with that, he leant forward and kissed her jawline, then her neck, then her collarbone. _God, this feels good. _She reached down and undid the buckle of his belt. He slid out of his pants and his boxers and kissed her shoulder, where the bones stuck out slightly. Battery lay down on her back, and Kobra put himelf between her legs. He entered her slowly at first, and looked up at her as if asking her permission. Battery smiled devilishly and whispered,

"If you're up for it, big boy." And he did. He thrusted into her, her back arching in pleasure.

"M-my tits. My tits" she murmured, barely a throaty whisper. he softly rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, sending firecrackers into her vertabrae. That, combined with his varied pace was almost too much for B- she let out a low, soft moan. Her hands went to his shoulder blades, gripping them and digging her nails into his back. A soft groan passed Kobra's lips as they simultaneously came. He collapsed beside her, his fingers tracking her hipbones. Kobra wrapped his arms around Battery and felt her shake with the aftershock. God, she was dizzy. He muzzled her nose with his, eyelashes fluttering across skin like a warm spring breeze. Battery Diamond closed her eyes hoping to freeze this moment- cut a square from the fabric of time. Kobra kissed the scar on her left cheek- he was interested in wert inch of her sleek frame. He wanted to explore her. But for now, he decided it was best to let her sleep. "Go to sleep, kitten. You're tired." "mmm" she murmured, her voice thick with the haze of sleepiness. "good night. I'll be seeing you." Kobra smiled to himself and turned on his side so the two were spooning. He found her hand and enclosed it in his, then held it close to her chest. He kissed the spot behind her ear, and fell asleep happy.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kobra awoke, Battery's head was on his shoulder. He replayed last night's events in his mind, focusing on how she made him feel. Just then, she stirred and her lips parted. She shivered and whimpered a little, a look of sleepy fear on her sweet face. Kobra guessed she was having a nightmare. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered,

"Shh, it's okay, B. I'm here. No need to worry." She nestled into the crook of his neck and whimpered again. Kobra shoook her a little until her eyes drifted open. SHe shuddered and slurred,

"Hmm?" She blinked her big blue eyes twice and kissed his jaw.

"I had the most fucked up dream. You were in it. It was scary as all hell." she frowned.

"What happened? You can tell me about it, if you want."

"Um, we were in this really big crowd and I got separated from you. Then these Dracs came and one hit me in the head. It scared me shitless. Then I saw they had you and You told me to run, y'know, and save myself, but I couldn't. I couldn't move, I couldn't even speak. It was terrifying." She shivered at the thought and closed her eyes. Kobra kissed her head and murmured into her hair,

"Well, I'm here, B. NO worries. I won't leave you any time soon." Battery Diamond looked up at him solemnly.

"I really hope so." She moved as close as she could to him and grabbed his hand, filling the space between between his fingers with hers.

"Did you dream anything?" she asked in whisper.

"I did." He smiled proudly.

"What about?"

"You and I at the beach. The wind kept ruffling your hair and you were smiling and we didn't have to worry about Dracs or BL/nd or anything. It was just you, me, and the ocean. And then we lay down in the sand and just, y'know, hung out. It was awesome." Battery considered this, and concluded that it _would_ be awesome. She licked her lips and kissed him. Her tongue met his, and they twirled around each other twice. She pulled back slightly and sucked on his bottom lip. He pulled away and searched her face for a fleeting moment.  
"We should get going if we want to be back by nightfall. I want to show you something in Zone 6." He propped himself up on one elbow and traced her palm.

"What is it?" She asked, tousling her red hair and letting it fall around her face.

"A surprise, silly!" He tapped her nose with his index finger and smiled at her.

"You tease! Piss off." She laughed while Kobra faked a hurt look. She giggled again and stood up. Kobra grabbed her hand and looked up at her.

"B, you are fucking stunning." He kissed her belly softly, and then her hips. He worked his way up to her lips, and rested his hand on the left side of her neck, fingers just close enough to feel the baby hairs that grew there. He curled his arms up under hers and rested his hands on her shoulders so his chest and hers were touching. His lips landed right between her collarbones.

"C'mon, kid. Let's go." She chuckled. They dressed slowly, with a few kisses in between. When they were both decent, Kobra hooked his pinky finger with B's and led her outside. The two were automatically greeted wit ha whoop from Fun Ghoul, and a sly grin from Party Poison- Jet was nowhere to be found. Fun Ghoul spoke first.

"Jack-fucking-pot! You will never live that down!" He jumped up and tickled Battery mercilessly.

"Fuck off! Stop! FUN! GHOUL! Cut the shit! You little piss ant!" he stepped back, a stupid grin on his childish face. B punched his arm playfully. He turned to Kobra Kid, wiggling his ass and raising his eyebrows.

"Double K finally getting some, eh?" Fun smacked his arm and laughed.  
"Awh, Fun, just squash it already." He groaned. Party Poison stood up and led Kobra out of the room, leaving B to eat her breakfast of standard-issue kibble.

"Mikey, you need to be careful with her. She's dangerous, and we need her. She's kind of essential in the fight against Korse. You can't let your feelings of infatuation get in the way of the real mission." Party Poison explained.

"I don't know why we have to keep her locked up. It isn't fair. She likes me. I think she'll stick around if I do. And don't talk about her like she's a damn piece of machinery."

"I know that, man. But she's important. We need her; I can't have you running around falling in love and whatnot. Be careful, Mikes."

"It's a little late for the 'falling in love' advice, dude. I think I already do. Love her, I mean."

"You have to be considerate of our...um...plan. Now go do some scouting, man. Don't get too frisky. We're relocating tonight." With that, Party Poison winked and walked out of the room, Kobra following a few feet behind. When he was finally next to B, he laced his fingers in hers and squeezed them.

"Ready?" he beamed.

"Sure thing, honey bee." She winked, and they walked out the door, hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to the caves was relatively short. Kobra and Battery held hands the whole way, only breaking their grip so Kobra could shift gears. It was easy cruising like that, the wind blowing her hair this way and that. She wanted a shower.

"Do you know anywhere with a shower?" She asked.

"Um, I think a couple guys got a pit stop kind of thing going out in Zone 5. We can stop there, if you fancy a shower. Only if I can join." He winked at her and brushed her cheekbone lightly. I smile twisted her ruby red lips- she felt beautiful, in that instant.

"Eyes on the road, silly! We're gonna die!" She giggled and nudged his arm, raising her eyebrow. He veered off the road then, and looked over at her, killing the ignition.

"Those caves are right up here, right?" He asked with a smirk. She nodded toward the small mountain that unfolded, seemingly endless, in front of them.

"About mid-way up. It's only like, a two minute hike." she chuckled.

"How will we get all our shit up there?" he asked, sizing up the mountain in front of him.

"Um, carry it? You guys aren't that lazy, are you?" She answered, sarcasm thick within her voice.

"Nu-uh! We're not lazy. But hiking has never been my cup of tea." He sighed. "You lead the way. I don't have a clue what I'm doing." Battery hoisted herself up onto a semi-trodden path and wiped her sand-laiden hands on her shorts.

"Mmm. Nice view." He laughed. B turned around and surveyed the desert, taking him seriously.

"It's just desert. But yeah, it is kinda pretty. Serene, like." Kobra clambered up onto the path beside her and rested a hand on her hip. HE put his mouth to her ear and whispered,

"I meant you, silly. A nice view of you."

"Oh." Kobra's lips swept across hers as she turned around, and he put his arms around her.

"We don't have to stay here long, y'know. We can go to Zone 5 if you want."

"I'd like that." She smiled. They climbed down off the rocks and walked over to the car. Kobra opened the door politely for B, a gentle smile on his face. She slid in and then hopped over into the driver's seat, grinning at him.

"Let me drive?" She suggested. Kobra sighed and flopped down next to her. She danced a little in the seat, (more like wiggled) excitement coursing through her like blood. She started the car and backed onto the road.

* * *

Kobra finally pointed out where the "pit stop" was, and B realised that it was, in fact, an abandoned hotel.

"_This_ is the 'pit stop' you were talking about?" She asked in disbelief, making air quotes with her hands.

"uh, yeah? Let's go. It's cooler inside." He got out and opened her door once more. They walked into the hotel, Battery Diamond's fingers hooked ont oKobra's back beltloops. He walked up to the counter where a green-haired young woman was reading a magazine.

"Welcome to the Hotel Bella Muerte-" Kobra choked at this. The woman looked up and her eyes went wide.

"y-you're K-Kobra K-K-Kid."

"Yes, hello. This is Battery Diamond. Can we get a room please?" He asked briskly.

"Of course. Free of charge." She said, adding the last bit as Kobra pulled money from his jeans pocket. He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, thank you, my dear. Keys?" He reminded politely.

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry. Here. Have fun!" she said, blushing slightly. Kobra grabbed the little key and lead B to their room. He unlocked it, and the door creaked open wit ha slight push. The mirror was crooked, the bed was dusty but still soft, and the windows had shit all over them. Battery wandered into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. Shit brown water flowed out, and she frowned. But then it cleared, bringing her a sigh of relief. B slipped out of her boots and went to the bed to wait for Kobra- he was downstairs, probably forcing that poor girl to take money. She took off her clothes and crawled under the dusty sheets, curling into the fetal position. She had only just closed her eyes when Kobra came in. She lifted her head and said,

"Hey cutie."

"Hi, beautiful. Shower time?" He grinned.

"Hell yeah!" She jumped up and ran into the bathroom to turn the faucet on.

"I had no idea you were already naked. Clever." She laughed, pulled the curtain to the side a bit, and stepped in. The water was hot as fuck at first, but she grew accustomed to it. B heard the door open, and Kobra stepped into the steamy water.

"Hi," she murmured. B pressed into him, and put her hands on his back. His lips met her neck, and his hands, her ass. She felt good beneath him. Just the simple touch of her skin, we and slippery, was enough for him. Battery pulled back from him and licked her lips. Then she stepped forward, kissed him once, and put a hand on his dick. He gasped and closed his eyes as B got down onto her knees. She dragged her tongue over his dick, wrapping her and around the base; and she went for it. She bobbed her head back and forth, the hot water pelting her back. Giving it one last lusty lick, she sat back at the end of the tub. B grinned at him devilishly. Kobra simply bit his lip.

"Stay there. Promise? I wanna see how long you can last." She licked her lips and brushed a hand across her nipple, letting her other hand wander between her legs. A hearty moan escaped her lips. She looked up at Kobra who was watching her; mouth wide open, breathing heavily. Her back arched, and she knew Kobra would give in- she won.

"Stop. Stop teasing, I can't wait oh my god just c'mere" he exhaled, his words one quick sentence. Battery Diamond stood up and leaned a hand on the wall behind him. She just barely hovered her lips upon his, flicking her tongue into his mouth. He finally caught her mouth with his. She turned around, looked back and promptly said,

"Fuck me."

Kobra pressed his body against Battery's and grabbed her breasts from behind. She parted her lips and pressed them to the wall. He worked himself in between her legs, loving the way she felt. B gasped and grabbed Kobra's hand. She attempted to voice her pleasure, but no sound came out- her voice was stuck on her tongue. Kobra kissed her neck and shoulder aggressively, nibbling her skin lightly. Battery finally found her voice and tugged a moan from her vocal chords. _God, _he felt nice. Her breasts pressed up against the wet wall of the shower repeatedly. Kobra thrust harder, his hands on her hips. He was nearing his climax, as was the case with Battery. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in one more time, releasing himself within her. She let out a hearty moan and shuddered, blinking profusely.

"Mmm, that was nice." She said seductively, turning around to kiss the corner of his mouth. Kobra laced his arms around her, and she hooked hers around his neck lovingly. Kobra lightly touched her face with a slick finger.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey," he replied.

"Wash my hair?" B raised her eyebrows and held up a tiny shampoo bottle. Kobra simply smiled and poured the liquid on his hands. Battery laughed and pressed her back against his chest, wrapping a hand around his shoulder. Kobra lathered her fiery red hair until it was stuck to her head with the white foam, then pulled her into the unsteady stream of water. She ran her fingers across her scalp and closed her eyes, a smile wiped across her lips. When she opened them, Kobra was watching her, a grin plastered to his mouth. She stuck her tongue out at him and winked playfully.

"Your turn!" She squirted what was left of the miniscule bottle into her hands, stood on her tip-toes, and ran the mixture through Kobra's hair lazily. When she had a good foam going, she took a small portion of it and touched his nose, leaving a tiny deposit of soap. She giggled and kissed him softly, stepping out of the water and towards the back of the tub.

"I'm gonna dry off. Hurry out!" she laughed, cheeks rising so that she looked squinty. B stepped out of the shower onto the grimy tile floor, grabbing a tan (possibly once white?) towel from it's place on the rack. She wrapped it around herself, kimono-style and scrunched her nose at the cracked mirror. The water from the shower ceased it's endless rain, signaling Kobra's apparent cleanliness. HE stepped out and grabbed a towel as well, first drying his blonde hair, lips tweaked into a smirk. He stepped over and kissed B's freckled shoulder and softly whispered,

"I love your shoulders. Youv'e got these freckles, they're like constellations." B blushed profusely and smiled at him in the mirror. When they were both dry, neither decided to put their garments back on, each fearing that it would kill the "moment" they had. B crawled into the bed and pulled the comforter tightly around her.

"Care to join me?" She asked as KObra paced the room, searching for something. He looked up at her and his features moved around to accomodate a dazzlingly devilish grin. Hewalked to the opposite side of the bed and shimmied in nex to Battery Diamond. Kobra pressed his forehead to hers and breathed,

"What's your real name?" Battery's eyebrows knit together in thought.  
"W-why? Am I in _danger_?" she asked nervously.

"No, of course not. I, um. Wanted it to be like, an "us" thing? I don''t know. Nevermind. It's dumb." He stuttered.

"No, it's not. I'm Casey. Casey Danielle." She whispered this, as if saying it aloud would break the secret, as if it would singe her tongue with truth.

"I'm Mikey. Michael James." he smiled at her, lacing his long fingers through hers and drawing them to his chest.

"Pleasure to meet you, Michael James."

"Pleasure's all mine, Miss Casey Danielle."

"Feels like we just met. Is this a secret?"

"Secret." Kobra confirmed, brushing his lips across hers. He scooted a fraction of an inch closer and stole her gaze. Her blue eyes met his, like a mesh of ocean and soil. A perfect combination.

"I think I love you, miss Casey D." B shivered and closed her eyes, and then opened them again.

"I _know_ I love you, Michael J. Like I've never loved anyone before." The girl smiled, kissing him deeply, searching for a home within Kobra's arms. She nestled deeper, realizing that she had already found it. She needn't search any longer, she was finally home.


End file.
